


Nymph? More like Siren.

by Silverdrift



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dance Baby Dance, Get some larxy, Got It Memorized?, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: A request from MechMan137 on Tumblr for the drabble prompt, "You stayed home last time. Come one, you are too this time."Thanks to my beta JovialHarp for catch my dumb typos xD





	Nymph? More like Siren.

It was just another day of the week to him, except one without work. One where he got to sit around in his pjs and do nothing all day. However, Saturday also meant an uninvited visit from his best friend urging him to go this place or that. Sometimes he would go just to humor her, but recently she had become oddly persistent about it. Not only that, but the thing she asked him to go do with her had changed too. Not that he minded really, these new activities seemed more personal, but he always felt he was missing something, though he couldn’t place what exactly it might be. 

Soon enough, as expected, the front door for open without so much as a knock. In the door stood the short blonde terror he loved so dearly, and not completely in a best friends kind of way. A smirk drifted across his face as she helped herself to his couch. “Oh hello, Larxy. Please come in. Have a seat.” 

“Hey, loser.” She answered endearingly. “I’m going to the club tonight. You game?”

“I think I will sit that one out. Thanks though.” An exasperated groan escape her throat as the leaned backward over the arm to the couch to look at him.

“Axellll, you said that last week.” She complained, glaring at him from her not so intimidating position. The Nymph sat back up, her look changing from annoyed to a matter-of-fact type. “You stayed home last time. Come on. You are going this time. Even if I have to drag you by that pretty red hair of yours.” Axel started at her emotionlessly for a moment while weighing his options. Eventually he sighed and headed to the shower. The blonde made a triumphant noise which only served for him to roll his eyes at her. “I’’ll meet you there at 7. Don’t be late!!”

–

The bright neon letters over the entrance of the nightclub seemed scream at him as he approached the door. Music was already thumping away inside and he could see tons of people dancing their night away. His foot steps stopped short of the door to tie his hair back. Larxene was bound to make him dance with her and he didn’t need his hair poking him or anyone else in the eye. Plus it kept it up off of his neck when it started getting too hot. With one last deep breath, he pushed the door open and immediately bumped into someone in a hurry out. “I’m sorry I-“ he started, but he was soon cut off by a sassy, but very excited voice.

“So you actually showed, eh fire boy?” 

“Larxy! Well I certain didn’t want an angry woman with sharp knives coming after me.”

“Good! You are getting smarter! Come on! Let’s party!” With that, she grabbed his hand and drug him out on the dance floor just as Illmerica began to play. At first Axel just stood near her and watched her dance, admiring the way she moved. He saw Larxene look at him. He figured she was going to force him to dance, but instead she smirked and kept dancing. However her movement changed. Suddenly, every thing she did drew his eyes to her and held them captive in a way they never had before. So much so that he didn’t notice her move closer to him until she was practically on top of him. In a single fluid moment, she threw a hand into his hair and pulled him down closer to her, planting a unexpected kids on his lips that last a full three beats. She pulled away as quickly as she had come into him with a devilish smirk on her face. He could no longer hear her over the blood pulsing through his head and the music’s pounding, but he saw her mouth the words ‘dance with me.’ And just like that, he found himself dancing rather closely with the Nymph. He wasn’t entirely sure that this wasn’t just one of her sadistic tricks, but right now, he didn’t care. The risk was worth the gain.


End file.
